


Day 18: Opposites

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Nerd!Hiccup, punk!jack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent au premier abord. Jack l'apprend en rencontrant Hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette idée assez répandue de l'AU Punk/Nerd (à moins que ce ne soit reverse Punk/Nerd, je sais pas) avec un léger décalage de personnalité. Et qu'Hiccup ait des répliques aussi sarcastiques, c'est juste le résultat de mon visionnage de la série Dragons, parce qu'il est comme ça dans la série et que c'est drôle! XD

Jack se demandait parfois quelle mouche l'avait piqué lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller parler à Harold Haddock, dit Hiccup pour son côté crevette à lunettes. Il avait un petit jeu avec son ami Pitch. Chacun choisissait une proie, un élève dans le hall au moment de la sortie des cours, et il devait réussir à le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Des points en plus si la personne se ridiculisait toute seule. Jack adorait prendre pour cible les « coincés du culs », les timides, les geeks ou ceux qui semblaient plus intéressés par la résolution d'une équation de niveau ingénieur (aka nerds).

Ce jour-là, il avait décidé que ce serait le petit auburn à lunettes et tâches de rousseurs qu'il voyait dans son cours d'anglais qui serait sa victime. Il s'était approché, l'avait juste salué et lui avait dit très crument qu'il le voyait bien à genoux devant lui en train de « sucer coquinement sa bite comme on suce une glace à l'eau ». Normalement, rien que ça suffisait à faire embuer les lunettes d'un nerd sous la gêne, mais il s'étonna de voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de l'autre garçon.

_C'est curieux, je croyais pourtant qu'une glace à l'eau faisait plus que 2 centimètres.

Et Jack fut tellement abasourdi par l'aplomb et l'insolence de l'auburn qu'il revint à lui lorsque l'autre était déjà loin dans le hall, presque aux portes de sortie. Pitch s'était presque étouffé de rire au récit de ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis que l'argenté mordillait sa langue et le percing la décorant en imaginant de quelle façon il se vengerait de ce petit insolent.

Il le fit donc venir après les cours dans une salle de classe avec un billet anonyme. Son idée était simple : faire croire au nerd qu'il voulait lui faire faire ce qu'il lui avait dit devant son casier. Quand l'auburn fut entrer, il ferma la porte à clé derrière eux et s'avança vers lui.

_Encore toi ?

_Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais oublier aussi facilement ta petite réplique sortit du dos d'un paquet de céréales ?

_Non, ça m'aurait étonné. Par contre, les paquets de céréales n'ont certainement pas ce genre de truc dessus, les céréales sont surtout pour les gosses et vu qu'on parlait de ton sexe...

Encore une fois, Jack s'était fait avoir et le fixa avec ahurissement. Ce garçon avait-il une réplique cynique à chaque chose ou se foutait-il juste de lui ?

_Bref, on s'en fous. Mets-toi à genoux.

_Il faut vraiment ? Mon jeans est propre de ce matin et je voulais le remettre demain.

C'était officiel : il se foutait de sa gueule. Jack combla la distance entre eux et attrapa son t-shirt avec un motif de dragon dessus, le tirant vers lui.

_Ferme ta grande gueule et obéit. Tu te mets à genoux, et tu vas voir si ma bite fait que 2 cm dans ta bouche.

_En érection ou au repos ? Parce que j'ai pas pensé à ça l'autre jour...

Jack le fixa et, s'il ne s'était pas senti si insulté, il aurait bien rit. L'auburn lui prit alors le poignet et le tordit et pressa avec son pouce contre sa paume jusqu'à ce que ce soit Jack qui soit à genoux par terre. Il le lâcha finalement et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

_Je vais te dire une chose. J'ai pour meilleure amie la fille la plus forte du lycée, et elle m'a appris tout ce qu'elle connaissait comme techniques d'auto-défense. Mais si tu veux qu'on devienne intime, paie-moi plutôt un déjeuner au lieu de sauter des étapes.

Jack le regarda quitter la salle en la déverrouillant au passage. Hiccup se tourna vers lui une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser en lui adressant un sourire, qu'il réalisa être une invitation. L'argenté sourit à son tour en pensant que ce défi lui plaisait.

Six mois plus tard, il était dans son lit, ventre contre le matelas et ses dents enfoncées dans son oreiller. Il remuait ses hanches au rythme des coups de bassin de son partenaire, au dessus de lui, qui le tenait par une épaule d'une main.

_Tu aimes ça, Jack ?

_Hmmm, fut sa réponse alors qu'il roulait des yeux en sentant un mouvement plus brusque contre sa prostate.

_C'était un non ? J'arrête si tu ne veux pas...

_Non ! J-je veux dire oui ! Hic, t'arrêtes pas !

Il tourna à peine la tête qu'il sentit des dents contre son oreille, la mordillant doucement tandis que les mouvements reprenant contre lui. Jack lâcha un long gémissement, Hiccup embrassant son cou et sa nuque, son souffle chaud caressant la peau pâle de son partenaire.

Jack n'en revenait pas encore. L'auburn n'avait peut-être pas la pratique, mais ses connaissances théoriques au niveau du sexe étaient faramineuses. Le fait que ce soit lui le dominant de leur couple semblait étrange parfois, mais l'argenté ne s'en plaindrait jamais. Il n'avait encore jamais tremblé comme ça de sa vie, ne s'était jamais senti aussi pleinement satisfait avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ignorait si c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait jamais laissé personne à part Hiccup le dominer, ou si c'était l'auburn en lui même le secret de ce bien-être, mais il était certain qu'il ne troquerait pour rien au monde son petit nerd, pas même si on lui offrait toute la crème glacée de la planète.


End file.
